The Barman's Uncle
by aliis
Summary: Set after the end of Season 4, and a change of venue may be in the offing...


"All right, son, take care, and ring me again soon, OK?"

The gruff old man cuffed Eddie affectionately as they shook hands. He sauntered off and climbed the stairs to the street with some difficulty.

Mickey Stone raised a quizzical eyebrow as he and Ash Morgan exchanged glances, then turned to Eddie for an explanation. He looked a bit surprised at their interest, but indulged them nonetheless.

"That's me Uncle Dave, he runs the Winchester Club up west. Gets some right dodgy characters in there, I can tell you. In fact, he's given me some great tips when it comes to running this place."

Mickey pursed his lips, and Ash said rather tetchily, "So you're saying that this bar attracts some dodgy characters?"

"Too right!" replied Eddie, perhaps a little over-emphatically. "I'd have been able to open up another bar if everyone who ever had a drink in here had paid for it."

"You're just a big softy, Eddie," soothed Mickey. "Same again, all round," he added as he and Ash turned to go back to their table.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked his fixer.

"Oh yeah."

**********

"So you've worked behind a bar before, then?"

"Yeah, I've got loads of experience. But I'm willing to learn from the best. Which, I've heard, is you."

"Oh, you have, have you? And where did you hear that?"

"Around and about, here and there. The Winchester's famous."

This last statement caused some barely-suppressed laughter at the other end of the bar, and Dave cast a disparaging look at the two culprits. He turned his attention back to the young, blonde man before him. A bit cocky, but he'd do.

"Right, you start tomorrow, on a week's trial basis. Any funny stuff, and you're out. Any breakages come out of your wages. And no helping yourself. I don't want my staff one over the eight and making mistakes with the till."

"All understood. I'll be here at seven sharp."

"Five! The cellar needs organising before we open, and there'll be a delivery between five and six. I need you here for that."

"Right, mate. Five it is." Danny shook hands with his new boss, and left before he could be roped into anything else.

Dave moved to the end of the bar where the troublemakers were trying hard to pretend they didn't see him. "Arthur! Your tab's well overdue, so pay up!"

**********

"So are we set?" asked Mickey.

Danny leaned back in his armchair. "Yep, no problem. This place is absolutely what we're looking for," he said confidently, with an emphatic wave of his hand.

"What about access?" Ash wanted to know. "Can you get in and out without being noticed? Have you got the keys?"

"Yes and yes," replied Danny. "Well, yes and nearly…Dave's said if I pass the first week's trial he'll let me have the keys on his days off."

"He has days off?" Mickey sat forward.

"Yep, and it's usually Monday and Tuesday."

"OK," said Mickey, "a week on Monday. Danny, I'm assuming Monday's such a quiet night that nobody would bother if you were closed to any of the regulars. Or, if they did, Dave wouldn't be around to hear about it until the Wednesday."

"That would give us a day's breathing space," agreed Ash. "We'll go in on the Sunday after closing time, get the place tarted up, and be ready for the off on Monday evening."

Danny added, "And instead of taking the stuff in at the front door, we can go in through the cellar; you could take the Rolling Stones' gear in there and no-one would notice."

Stacie reached over and answered her phone. "We're good to go this end, Albie." She hung up and smiled at the others. "The marks are ready and waiting, and I've got half-a-dozen grifters standing in as customers."

"Then we're set," declared Mickey.

**********

"Where's Danny these days?" inquired Eddie as he cleared the table. "I haven't seen him in … oh, it must be over a week now." A thought struck him, and he added hastily, "No, don't tell me, I probably don't want to know," and made off with a tray of empty glasses.

"No, you probably don't," said Stacie, Albert, and Mickey together, trying hard not to grin too broadly.

Ash arrived, looking more harassed than was usual, and slid into his customary seat, searching his pockets for something.

"Problem?" asked Mickey.

There was a pause while Ash pulled out a packet of cigarettes, cursed, then put them away again.

"Quitting getting to you?" observed Albert.

"No, more like Danny driving me nuts. _He_ thinks he's running the store over at the Winchester. _I_ tell him he's only running the poxy bar, it's me that's got to get it all sorted when the place shuts down tonight." Ash jabbed crossly at the table with his forefinger.

"Do you want me to ask a couple of the boys if they can give you a hand and do an extra night?" suggested Stacie.

Ash shook his head. "The fewer people that are there while it's supposed to be closed, the better," he replied. "And Mickey, Danny and me should be able to manage it in plenty of time, _if_ I don't end up strangling him."

"Stacie, Albert, do you both have everything you need for tomorrow?" Mickey asked.

"I may have to borrow a nice car and a driver," said Albert.

"I can do that," nodded Ash. "There's a new multi-story car park in Hammersmith with the softest security I've ever seen - I should be able to pick up something there."

Mickey was mentally ticking things off when he saw Dave appear and call out, "Shop!" from in front of the bar.

His nephew came out from the store room, wiping his hands on a towel. "Uncle Dave! What brings you back again so soon? What'll you have?"

"No, nothing, thanks, I don't have time for anything." The elderly man was out of breath and sank, wheezing heavily, onto a chair.

"Here, you look done in!" Eddie came out from behind the counter and sat with his uncle, concern on his face.

"It's your Aunt Myrtle, she's taken unwell again, and it looks pretty serious this time. I'm going to Clacton for a couple of days till we know what's happening. But it means leaving the club with one person running it, and he's that new bloke I told you I'd taken on."

"Listen, Uncle Dave, it's not a problem, I can go over and give him a hand, even if it means shutting this place down for a day or so."

Mickey walked briskly to the stairs and out of the bar, dialling Danny's number as he went. Ash strolled up to where Eddie and Dave were sitting to order a round of drinks. Albert started planning how he would put the marks on ice if necessary, and Stacie took out her calculator to work out how much this was going to cost them if it all went belly up.

"No, no, son, I couldn't ask you to do that. But if you could get someone to mind this place while you looked after mine, that would be a big help to me. Then I wouldn't need to worry about Jimmy being on his own."

"Anything I can do to help?" interrupted Ash, seeing disaster imminent on several fronts unless he did something fast.

"Oh, Ash - me uncle's sister's poorly, and he has to leave town for a few days. Trouble is, he's got a new start working for him and he doesn't want to leave him without any backup."

"Well," said Ash, deliberately hesitant, "you could always ask Danny. I mean, he used to do a bit of bar work before he hooked up with us."

"Isn't he off somewhere?" Eddie's previous reluctance to know what Danny was up to seemed to have evaporated.

"He's due back later this afternoon," Ash improvised. "I can give him a call and let him know the score, if you like."

Eddie seemed doubtful, but Dave asked, "Is he sound? If he's a mate of yours, Eddie, then I know I won't have to think twice about the club while I'm away; it'll be in good hands. And you won't have to shut your place."

Anxious to please his uncle, Eddie replied, "Well, when the chips are down, Danny _is_ the kind of bloke you'd want on your side. He's helped me out of a tight spot once or twice before." He didn't elaborate for fear his uncle might balk at hiring a con artist to run his bar, little realising that Dave had already done exactly that.

"I'll ring him and find out how he's placed," said Ash helpfully, and left the bar to find Mickey and bring him up to speed on the situation.

Albert and Stacie, having eavesdropped intently on the conversation, quietly heaved sighs of relief, and Albert finished his drink off in one go.

**********

"Right, so you know where everything is, Danny?" asked Eddie. "Remember, Jimmy should be in later on, and I'm just at the other end of the phone if you run into difficulties, although I can't think what could go wrong – the beginning of the week's always as quiet as the grave in here. Quite honestly," he said conspiratorially, "Uncle Dave probably wouldn't have noticed if the club was shut while he was gone. But this way, he won't feel the need to come rushing back too soon, and Jimmy will be glad of the help. So it's better all round."

Danny nodded seriously. "I'm just glad to be able to help your uncle out, Eddie. Don't you worry about a thing, Jimmy and me'll keep the place ticking over till he gets back. Anyway, it's all pretty straightforward, I've worked in a bar just like this before."

"Thanks, Danny, I owe you one. It's a big weight off my mind as well as Uncle Dave's."

"No sweat, mate. Mind how you go," he called, as Eddie headed out the door. He looked at his watch and sighed, relief mixed with the thought of having to put in a five-hour shift before Mickey and Ash arrived. He surveyed the bar room. There were three paying customers and a damp dog.

**********

"Ssshhh! Mind what you're doing with those paint tins!" hissed Mickey, as Danny handled their gear down from the alley into the cellar.

Ash materialised out of the darkness with a stepladder over one shoulder and some tarpaulins on the other. "Give me a hand here, Mick, would you?"

Mickey grabbed the ladder before it lurched to the ground. "Ladder!" he whispered urgently. Danny caught the end of it and it disappeared below.

Ash checked his watch and spoke into Mickey's ear. "That local security patrol is due by here in five minutes. Do you want to push on, or wait till they've been and gone?"

"Keep going. We should be able to get everything stowed in less than that. And Stacie's got them in her sights; she'll call when they're on their way." Ash nodded, and went off to the van again.

"Is that everything?" Danny's head popped up from below.

"One more load, and we're done. Here it comes. Move over, and I'll jump down and join you."

"Electrics," puffed Ash, positioning a large box at the edge of the trapdoor. He began to hand down the lamps, wiring, and tools, and when that was done, he climbed into the cellar, taking the empty box. The trap closed slowly and silently after him.

The sun was just starting to rise over the London skyline when the weary trio returned to the apartment. Stacie, on hearing them come in, emerged in her robe, yawning and running a hand through her hair.

"How did it go?" she asked, as Danny and Ash each collapsed on a sofa.

"It's all ready," replied Mickey, heading for the shower.

Stacie looked at Ash for confirmation, and Danny began to snore gently.

"Yep, it's done. The paint's dry, the tables and chairs are all changed, the lighting's up, and the signage is ready for tonight. We decided not to put that up until the last minute, just in case someone spots it, and word gets back to Dave."

Stacie nodded. "Good idea. Well, I'm back off to bed for another hour or so, and then I'll start making my calls. Nighty-night!" she finished sleepily, ruffling Ash's hair on her way past. He rolled slowly sideways and was asleep before his head hit the cushion.

**********

Later that same day…

_2.40pm: Hammersmith_

A very fraught businessman could be seen gesticulating wildly at the parking attendant on the third level. Had he looked out onto the street below, he might have seen his Lexus being driven away towards the Docklands.

_3.30pm: Canary Wharf_

Albert and a pair of Japanese gentlemen greeted each other with bows and handshakes in the lobby of a large office building, much to the bewilderment of the receptionist, who had never seen any of them before. They left almost immediately.

_3.30pm: Chelsea – Winchester Club_

Several assembled "extras" were receiving their instructions from Stacie, while Danny and Mickey checked the previous night's work to ensure nothing had been left out. Mickey discovered Danny's phone under a table and, without a word, handed it to him. Danny had the decency to look somewhat crestfallen.

_3.35pm: Canary Wharf_

Albert ushered his two friends into the Lexus while Ash, now wearing his chauffeur uniform, held the car door for them. He took the scenic route to the Winchester, to give the others as much time as possible to get ready, while Albert entertained the visitors with an outrageously fictitious commentary on the historic buildings that they passed.

_4.55pm: Winchester Club_

Mickey's phone rang. "Places, everyone!" he shouted, as he saw Ash's number on the caller ID.

_9.45pm: Winchester Club_

Two very merry Japanese men staggered noisily out into the street, accompanied by their host. Ash poured them into the car, winked at Albert, and got behind the wheel to drive them to their hotel.

_9.47pm: Winchester Club_

Albert returned to the bar, gave the thumbs-up, and all hell broke loose: whoops, cheers, high-fives, handshakes, hugs and kisses – although these last two were mainly Danny trying it on with Stacie. Mickey thanked the supporting cast and broke out a bottle of Dave's best bubbly.

_2.30am: Winchester Club_

Danny closed the van doors, sprinted round to the passenger side, and jumped in. Mickey, Albert and Stacie were the only people left in the bar. It looked much the same as when Danny had first set foot there, apart from a fresh coat of paint. All the original fixtures and fittings had been restored.

"It's all there, I've counted it twice," said Stacie, as Mickey opened the attaché case.

"Then let's get out of here," he replied.

**********

There were astonished looks in the grifters' booth as Eddie approached them bearing a bottle of champagne and one glass.

"This is just to say thanks to you, Danny, for helping me uncle out - especially for staying on, even when that Jimmy geezer packed it in. And Uncle Dave was dead chuffed with the new paint job!"

"It was my pleasure, Eddie," said Danny magnanimously. "You know me, I'd rather be getting on with it than standing around waiting for work."

Ash and Mickey rolled their eyes at this, and Stacie laughed, "He's just a good Samaritan at heart, aren't you, Danny?"

Danny grinned sheepishly and had the good grace to ask for four more glasses.

**********

Eddie looked up, perplexed, as if he couldn't comprehend what was happening. "Why are you giving me these keys?" he asked.

"Because," answered Mickey, "we don't need them anymore. But we'd like to thank you for being so understanding and letting us use the place."

"You mean…you're moving out?"

"That's right, Eddie, the loft's all yours again. Well," Danny corrected himself, "it's your mate's boss's again."

Eddie brushed away what might well have been a tear. "You don't know what this means to me. I've been losing sleep over it. Derek's due back in two days and I didn't know what I was going to tell him…" Overcome, he turned away and started furiously cleaning some glasses.

The grifters exchanged broad grins and Stacie went round behind the bar to give Eddie a hug. "Thank you, Eddie," she said, planting a soft kiss on his cheek, which dazed him even further.

"Ahem, so," he said, recovering his composure, "where'll you be staying, then?"

There was a discreet silence, Albert coughed, and Eddie finally said, "Right, I get it, say no more." He shook his head, smiled, and went back into the stock room.

"OK, I've got the limo booked. Is everyone packed?" asked Ash, rubbing his hands together.

There were nods all round and Mickey said, "Then we'll be on our way."

"I just need to get something," said Danny. "I'll catch you up."

Mickey nodded and left with the others, and Danny headed towards the cigarette machine at the rear of the bar room.

Eddie loitered behind the till. "Here, Danny, you can tell me – did you finally get a hotel that hadn't seen your mugshots?"

Danny stopped in his tracks. "Well, no harm in telling you that – no, we didn't." He waited for the inevitable question.

"So where are you going? Don't tell me you found another expat's apartment to squat in?"

"Noooo, not at all." Danny looked around shiftily, as if to make sure nobody was listening. Eddie drew nearer. "It's just that…well, we managed to acquire somewhere a teensy bit bigger."

"Like what?"

"Um…a townhouse in Belgravia."

Eddie stood back and whistled in amazement. "How did you pull that one off?" he asked.

"With a little help from some Japanese friends…but I've said enough." Danny tapped the side of his nose with his finger.

Eddie understood. "Mum's the word. Nobody'll hear it from me," he promised. Suddenly he frowned. "I didn't know you smoked," he said accusingly, pointing to the pack of twenty in Danny's hand.

Danny grinned and tossed the packet onto the bar. "Nah, keep them. I just bought them so you could talk to me without the others around." He winked and walked off, leaving Eddie, not for the first time, completely speechless, and wondering if a word of what he'd been told was true.

A few moments later, Dave Harris descended the stairs breathlessly, and said to his nephew, "Here! I've just seen that Jimmy fella leaving! Does he come in here often?"


End file.
